


Joan Arc

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Closet Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: Joan Arc is a humble young woman with a courageous goal of becoming a huntress. Along the way she will find her way into some very pleasurable situations.





	Joan Arc

Chapter One: Joan Arc

The airship terminal to Beacon was bustling with potential students. Standing awkwardly and alone to the side of the main crowd was a blonde young woman.

She had bright blue eyes and hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her face was youthful and cute, the kind of face accustomed to a joyful and curious person.

She wore a pair of skinny jeans and simple tennis shoes. Her loose fitting Pumpkin Pete hoodie was mostly hidden behind a well fitting breastplate. A white and yellow sword was sheathed on her hip within he retracted shield.

She had a fair bust, her breasts the perfect middle ground between perky and plump. She was a great deal taller than most girls, 6'2" and most of that was accustomed to her long legs which were currently accentuated by her tight fitting pants. Her pants also emphasized her butt very well, showing off its ample size and tightness.

She was Joan Arc, the eighth and youngest child of the Arc family and the only daughter. She had lucked out on getting into Beacon through falsified transcripts, something she wasn't all that proud of. She merely hoped that her minimal training wouldn't hamper her ability to learn.

The airship ride itself should have been uneventful had it not been for her air sickness. She held it in for the flight and was able to hear the message from Grendel Warlock, but once they landed she rushed out to the nearest garbage can.

Joan was surprised when another girl helped her by holding her blonde locks back while she vomited. This mystery girl was close to her height, had olive hair, and was wearing a slim fitting green outfit. Unfortunately Joan was still catching her breath afterwards so she was unable to learn her helper's name before she walked off with a shorter boy with ginger hair.

Once she was sure she'd gotten ahold of herself and hadn't gotten any of her detritus on herself, Joan began to walk onto campus. Her causal walk was put off when she heard a small explosion and rushed to see the cause.

She arrived in time to see the aftermath. Two short boys and a slightly taller one were next to a small stack of luggage. Two were standing next to each other and the other was walking off dismissively. The dismissive one was snobbish looking and wore an expensive looking white suit and matching business shoes. Joan recognized her as Wernher Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company.

The taller boy wore a black and white dress coat and a pair of black jeans with white tops. As the other boy watched Wernher leave, he suddenly left without a word. When the last boy looked over they looked crestfallen and soon fell to their knees and laid back onto the ground.

She walked up to help the remaining boy. He was clearly younger and was wearing a red and black hoodie along with some black athletic shorts and running shoes. Joan helped him up and got a better look at his face.

He was cute, not chiseled like most of the boys Joan had seen at the school so far. But what really grabbed her attention were his eyes, they were a strange reflective silver that she couldn't help but stare at. She was at a loss for words for a moment before finally stuttering something out. "A-a-are you okay?"

The boy made a strange face as if thinking about how he should answer. "Of course I'm okay, why would I possibly not be okay, what a silly idea." He was attempting a gruff voice, but his pitch was a little too high to fit what he was going for.

Joan just stared at him for a few more moments, taking in his flustered face. She then decided introductions were in order and extended her hand, “I'm Joan Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue.”

He shook her hand before speaking up, “Garnet Rose. I, uh, don't have a little jingle.” He'd dropped that silly pseudo-macho voice now. 

\----------

They walked and talked for a few minutes and got to know each other. Garnet used a sniper-scythe which was a bit intimidating, but his kindness towards her simple family heirloom weapon had helped lower Joan's fears.

Eventually they caught up with the rest of the students at the auditorium. Garnet introduced Joan to his brother Yin and he jokingly flirted with her for a minute before Wernher showed up again.

Joan stood back as the three boys argued with one another when suddenly Wernher looked in her direction. He stopped his arguing and took a step towards her, his eyes looking her up and down. Wernher gently pulled her hand up to kiss it before addressing her, “I don't believe I made your acquaintance. Ms?” 

“Arc, Joan Arc.” She responded, not exactly interested in continuing this conversation. Luckily the sound of microphone feedback turned everyone's heads and Joan moved aside and stood next to Garnet again. 

Headmistress Ozra gave a short speech to everyone present before Grendel showed everyone to where they would be sleeping tonight. They filed out of the auditorium and Joan did her best to keep away from Wernher.

Later Joan was making her way through the many sleeping bags and blankets of the auditorium in her blue pajamas. Well in all honesty they were pajamas in the slimmest meaning of the word. She wore a light blue sports bra and matching blue booty shorts which had the side effect of drawing the attention of nearly every boy present.

She walked over to where Garnet and Yin were before she'd gone to get changed and found them talking to another girl. She arrived just in time to hear introductions. 

“So, what's your name?” Yin said awkwardly.

“Blake.” The mystery boy half scoffed.

“Well Blake, I'm Yin, Garnet's older brother.” 

Joan suddenly noticed Wernher walking this way and decided it would be best to head elsewhere. She tapped Garnet on the shoulder, “Help me.”

Garnet turned and followed her. “What is it?”

Joan glanced back and was somewhat happy to see Wernher arguing with Yin now. “That Schnee boy likes me and I don't want him flirting with me right now.” 

Garnet nodded and led Joan out of the ballroom and down the hall. They ducked into a closet where she hoped Wernher wouldn't look for her. “So, what now?” Garnet asked awkwardly as he looked up at his taller friend.

“I don't know, do you have any ideas?” Joan responded quietly.

“I can think of one, but you have to trust me.” Garnet said, looking her deep in the eyes.

“I don't see why I wouldn't.” Joan said, a little confused by the boys choice of words.

Garnet moved a hand up to cup her cheek and then pulled Joan down into a kiss. At first she was surprised and didn't move, but soon adapted and kissed him back. Her hands wrapping around the younger boy's body.

She gasped a little when she felt his hands wrap around her ass. Garnet squeezed lightly, eliciting a small moan from Joan. She broke from the kiss, “How far do you want to take this”

Garnet looked her in the eyes with those penetrating silver ones of his, “As far as you want, Joan.” His hands moved away from her ass and he stood there waiting for her to signal her answer.

Joan answered by lowering to her knees and tugging down his athletic shorts. Garnet's boxers had a very noticeable bulge in them that made Joan very excited. She pulled them down too and moved a hand up to wrap around his base. He was quite lengthy, although a little thinner than would be expected.

She looked up at him as she moved her mouth to his tip. They locked eyes, her beautiful blues to his striking silvers, and then she went down on him. Joan took a third of him into her mouth and was already loving the taste. Perhaps it was her imagination or some body wash Garnet used, but it seemed to her that he tasted like sugar.

Her head bobbed up and down that first third of his dick for a little while, her eyes still staring up at him. Then Joan began to gradually take more of him into her mouth. Every time she took a little more into her mouth, she felt a new surge of pleasure. His cock tasted great and felt amazing sliding in and out of her throat.

She took it down to the base and held in her throat for several long, satisfying moments. Then Joan slowly pulled off him, making a loud pop as his head came out of her mouth. She stood up back to her full height and looked down at Garnet with a smile. “So what now?” She asked somewhat teasingly.

Garnet moved his hands to pull her shorts down to her ankles and pulled her panties to the side. “Could you turn around and lean against the wall please.” She did as asked and pushed her ass back at him.

He spanked her which caused her to gasp out a quick moan. Then he pushed into her slowly, his dick being squeezed by her tight pussy just right. He bottomed out and began to squeeze her ass again as he waited for her to adjust to him. Joan let out a long, quiet moan in response.

Garnet gradually sped up inside of her as he continued to spank and squeeze her ass. He was gentle with her ass, but his thrusts were gaining speed a lot quicker than Joan would've expected. 

Very soon Garnet's waist was slapping against her ass as his cock slid in and out at an amazing pace. It felt indescribable to Joan as she let out quick bursts of moans and yelps. She could feel herself tightening around him as she fell further against the wall.

He made three especially fast thrusts into her that put her over the edge. Garnet held her steady by the waist and bottomed out in her as Joan began to ride out her orgasmic high. His hands were still gentle to the touch as he kept her from falling down.

Joan came down from her high after what felt like an eternity of ecstacy. She straightened up and pulled herself forward and off of Garnet before turning around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Why don't you pick me up before you continue.” She said before kissing him playfully on the nose.

“Alrighty.” Garnet said in that cutely immature voice of his. His hands moved under her thighs and grabbed her ass before he lifted the taller girl up and dropped her down onto his cock. She fell down it slowly before pulling him into another kiss.

Garnet bounced her up and down on top of him, the sound of slapping flesh even louder than in the previous position. Joan moaned into his mouth as she explored it with her tongue.

They continued in this position for several minutes before Joan's second orgasm struck and her pussy convulsed around his dick. Once she came down from her high Garnet helped her off and onto her feet. 

Joan kissed him on the cheek before moving back down to her knees and grasping his cock. Garnet looked down at her as she began to gorge herself on him. His hand rested on her head gently as she moved up and down.

He held up for quite a while, but eventually Joan moved him to the edge. She deepthroated him before slowly pulling off and left his tip in her mouth. Then she licked around the head of his cock whic set him off.

Garnet shot off three streams of cum with almost no break between each. It filled her mouth up and she left it open to show him as Joan pulled off. She smiled a cum filled smile before closing her mouth and swallowing his warm and sticky cum.

She grabbed her shorts and pulled them back on as she stood up. Garnet awkwardly squatted down to pull up his own shorts before standing back up. The pair then left the closet and headed back to the ballroom where everyone was now asleep and returned to their sleeping bags.

Joan fingered herself a little as she thought back over her day before heading to sleep to prepare for Initiation tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback in the comments, I plan on making this into a new series and would really appreciate knowing how to improve future chapters


End file.
